Chasing dreams
by shadowstar1000
Summary: Lemons inside, you have been warned. Jason and Piper spend a...romantic night together. Adult content, sexual themes, all that jazz.


**First time writing a lemon so I hope you enjoy. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me some reviews and criticism.**

**I do not own HoO**

I woke up, bound against a chair in a room abourd the _Argo _2\. I struggled against the binds that held my arms behind me. Piper walked up to me, slowly, smiling seductively. In her hands she held two bottles of wine. She set the first bottle down on the table, and opened the second. She took a sip from the bottle, walked up to me, and sat down on my lap.

"What the hell are you doing Piper!?" I asked. She smiled and poured the wine into my mouth. It tasted sweet with a pungent after taste. She drank some more of it and gave me another taste. She stood up and looked me in the eye.

"You know Jason, I think you would look a lot better without that shirt on." She pulled out a dagger and cut it down the middle; scrapping my chest ever so slightly. I felt warmer and my head became heavy. "Better," she said. She picked the bottle of wine back up and drank half of what remained. She then walked back up to me and forced it down my throat. The wine tasted amazing, and I was choking by the end of the drink. She turned to me and looked at my with a curious look. "You know Jason, it's unfair that you have to sit there topless and I don't. Maybe we should fix that." She pulled off her shirt to reveal a black lace bra and a pair of luxuriously tanned tits. "That's better," she whispered into my ear. I couldn't think. I needed to know what the hell was going on, yet all I could think about was the sexy girl in front of me.

She walked back to the table and picked up the second bottle of wine. "Alright Jason, here is how this is going down. I'm going to fuck your brains out, and if you do good, you'll get a reward once were done. Does that sound good?" All I could do was nod my head. All I could to was imagine her soft, wet pussy wrapped around my hard cock. She stood in front of me and pulled down my jeans. My dick popped out, fully erect at 8 inches. "Mmmm it looks like you're doing good already." Piper moaned.

She took a sip from the second bottle and wrapped her mouth around my dick. She started bobbing her head up and down, swirling her tongue around my member. I moaned and she stopped. "Why the hell did you stop!" I said.

She looked up and said, "I just want to make this more…enticing." She then started to deep throat my cock. She kept licking the head of my dick until I was about to cum.

"Fuck Piper I'm about to…FUCK!" I screamed.

She swallowed my load and washed it down with another drink. She stood up and stumbled, falling into my chest. She stood again took off her bra. She massive tits stood an inch from my face. She pulled closer to me and said, "Go on…lick them." I happily obliged. I sucked on then, nibbling her nipples, making her gasp with pleasure. I switched boobs and began flicking my tongue across her nipple until my cock shot back to life.

She walked behind me and pulled out her knife. She cut the ropes that held my arms in place. I stood up and stumbled, not yet realizing how much I had drunk. She pulled off her pants and pushed me to the ground. She laid down on top of me and look me in the eye. "You don't know how long I wanted this to happen," she said. She squatted above my member and got it into position. She slid down on it slowly, giving her time to adjust to its size. I waited a minute for her to get ready, and slowly started thrusting up.

Her pussy was warm and soaking wet. It was tight around my dick, and it took everything in my power to not cum right then and there. I started thrusting faster. Pipers soft moans turned to loud screams. "OH YES JUST LIKE THAT FUCK ME BABY FUCK ME!" she screamed.

It was my turn to get loud. " Do you like it when I fuck you bitch?" I yelled. She kept moaning and I said again, " DO YOU LIKE IT WHEN I FUCK YOU BITCH?" slapping her ass with every word.

"OH MY GODS YES JASON YES. FUCK ME HARDER BABY, MAKE ME PAY FOR BEING A BAD BITCH." She screamed. I could feel myself getting close.

"Fuck babe I'm about to cum," I moaned.

"Cum inside of me Jason! OH FUCK YES!" she screamed, coming on top of me. I gave one last moan and blew my load inside of her.

She fell off of me, my semen leaking out of her pussy. I stood up and looked at her. "Now I believe there was some mention of a reward." I said. She looked up at me and moaned, trying not to pass out, "You can do whatever you want babe."

**To be continued. If you want more be sure to favorite and review.**


End file.
